I'll Never Make It Easy On You
by Catori Abbott
Summary: Percy Jackson Fan Fic. PercyxOC


"Don't you dare eat that!" I scolded Grover. He pouted and dropped the tin can into the recycling bin. "Thanks for helping me Luna." Juniper said with a smile. "No problem, I'm all for helping out Pan." I said with a quick glare at Grover. "But tin cans are SO good!" He protested. I laughed slightly, "That's something I wouldn't be able to input my opinion on." I said, "Anyway, heard we have a minotaur slayer." I said. Grover looked sheepishly down at his hooves. "Yeah... the one I brought in..." He said.  
I smiled sympathetically at him, "It's fine. He's probably okay." I said. I waved, and walked to the infirmary. The second I walked inside, I saw Annabeth stuff Nectar into a barely awake boy's mouth. Then she got up, waved to me, and left. Would I ever understand my half-sister? I was a daughter of Athena by the way. Blonde hair, grey eyes, intelligent. That was me. No doubt about it.  
I walked over to him, and closed the little Tupperware bowl of Nectar. They boy was asleep now, I don't know how. "I see you've met our new camper." Said Chiron as he walked inside. I turned around and looked at him. "Not exactly. He's asleep." I said, pulling his covers up. "Well, in good time." He said, wheeling over to the bed and taking the Nectar. Thankfully he was compacted into his wheelchair at the moment... Which was much better then being a horse...  
The sun was going down, and Annabeth would probably be signalling lights out soon. "I should go... But, do you really think... It's him?" I ask. Of course, I'm talking about the Great Prophecy. Chiron looks like he aged 30 years in a minute. "I don't know child... But it's very possible." I give a last glance at the sleeping boy, then walk away.  
It's lucky that I walked back when I did. Annabeth was waiting at the cabin door. "Do you always have to be late?" She asked in a joking way. "Of course." I said with a smirk. I walked past her, and grabbed some sweatpants from my drawer. Then, went into the bathroom and changed. When I walked back out, Annabeth was the only one awake. Studying something. I tip toed over to her, trying to see what she was reading. She slammed the book close. I sighed, and changed direction. To my bed.  
Before I could doze off, I felt the bed tip. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth on her knees, just about to shake me to wakefulness. "I think he's it. I think he'll be... the one of the prophecy." Annabeth whispered. I sat up, facing her. Rubbing my eyes, I sighed. "You think every new camper is the person in the prophecy..." I say in a tired way. "I know. But, he defeated the minotaur! He has to be part of the prophecy." She insisted. "Why not Thalia then? Sure, she's a tree... But what if she wasn't a tree suddenly?" I asked, changing the subject.  
Annabeth didn't reply for a while. "She's not coming back. She was as good as dead, and now she's... just a tree." She finally said. "Don't think about it now, go to bed." I said, "We have capture the flag tomorrow." She nodded, then got up and crept around to her bed. She pulled the covers over her, but I doubted she was going to sleep. I didn't think I'd have much sleep myself...

••••••••••••

I woke up to light streaming in my window. No dreams, odd for a demi-god. But hey, why worry about a good thing? After lying in my bed for a few minutes, I got up and got ready. By the time I was all dressed and stuff, most everyone else was too. Annabeth called us to breakfast. We lined up by age, but Annabeth was in the front. And, since I had been here as long as her, I went right behind her.  
When I first arrived at Camp, it was storming outside. I had been running for weeks, months, trying to get away from the monsters. I was 7 years old, same as Annabeth, when I found Camp. No one helped me, I hadn't been as lucky as her... But still, I had asked Chiron to not tell anyone about it. I didn't want to be pitied. Claimed on my second day here.  
We all sat at our table, and I noticed Percy. He was sitting with the Hermes cabin, looking awkward and unwelcome. Slowly, people made their way to offer food up. _"Please Athena, let me go on a quest... I've been patient haven't I? Listened to Annabeth's hopes... Please mom..." _I dumped a waffle into the fire, and then walked back to the table with the others.  
I picked at my food while my siblings all talked strategy. Capture the flag, fun. Don't get me wrong, I loved capture the flag. I hid in trees and shot down people with nets. Or, I used my dagger and fought people off. Most of the time, Annabeth had me lead a distraction... Why? Because she didn't think I was good enough to go for the flag, or defend ours. And after a few games, I lost interest...  
"Luna? You'll be defense with Percy today." Annabeth said. "Oh joy, sounds like a great time." I muttered sarcastically. No one heard.


End file.
